


当起义失败后- 番外

by yyyuzu



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyyuzu/pseuds/yyyuzu
Summary: 王子家道中落，成为色情片演员赚钱。遇上了同样家道中落的公白飞性转。
Relationships: Combeferre (Les Misérables)/Original Male Character(s), Female Combeferre - Relationship





	当起义失败后- 番外

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [当起义失败后](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590145) by [yyyuzu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyyuzu/pseuds/yyyuzu). 



“飞儿？”

公白飞回头，看到菲利克斯正从身后过来。他显然是一路追过来的。在他的头发和外套上，沾上了一点水珠的痕迹，不过仍旧没有伤害到整体的整齐。要想伤害到这个人整体的风格，无论什么，都怕是有一些难度的。

“愿意谈谈吗？”菲利克斯松开几颗风衣的扣子。单手撑在桌角上，望着公白飞。他皱着眉，表情介乎紧张和忧愁之间。公白飞看向那双浅色的眼睛，微微地摇了摇头。于是，菲利克斯看看她对面的空座位，用询问的目光望过去。她做了一个“请便”的表情。

淅沥沥的的小雨下着。麦当劳里变得拥挤了。背着书包的学生成群地涌入，还有疲惫了一天的上班族。面包和薯条的香气更浓了。

大约持续了那么一段时间——两人谁也没有看表——公白飞看着还剩一小半的饮料，说不早了，雨还在下，如果菲利克斯再不回家恐怕要遭遇可怕的晚高峰。而菲利克斯说，一次晚高峰还不至于杀了他，问她又是怎么回事。公白飞沉默了一会，轻声说道：“我不敢回去。讨债的人会来的。”

“我不会麻烦你的。放心吧。”在菲利克斯开口前，公白飞很浅地笑了笑。

“不，这对我而言不会是麻烦。”

“可是这对你的家庭而言呢？也许是的。不过他们恐怕不会说出口罢了。”

菲利克斯没再争辩，他知道公白飞说的是对的。没人比他更了解"尊严"一词在一个破落的贵族家庭里究竟是处于怎样的尴尬地位。对于公白飞，他们会怜悯，甚至有可能会喜爱——说真的，菲利克斯很难想象对于她的谈吐、学识、气质、还有人格，怎么会有人还不产生那么一丁点的喜爱——但是绝对不会欢迎。而这恰恰是公白飞最无法容忍的，他想。

一个三级片的演员，几乎任何还存着一点体面与坚持的贵族都不愿意与之来往。为了生存，尤苏波夫一家已经放弃了很多，可是要放弃体面？这可真是无法想象。可是菲利克斯自己并没有好到哪里去——他为了给两个还在邻国念书的妹妹交学费，不得已也接下了这份工作——这也是大家心知肚明的。心知肚明，却又从不说破，好一个贵族风范。

“这里不能睡觉。” 菲利克斯略微地环顾一周，接着前倾了一下身体，提议道，“出去住吧？在圣梅里大街，有还算可以住的地方。”

“钱我可以帮你付。不算很贵。”他说道。尽管担心公白飞会立马回绝，他却不愿透露出过分急切的态度。他慢慢抬眼向对方望去，到底没能压住眼底的情感。他的眸子闪烁一下：“我把你弄伤了。让我补偿一下，否则我会愧疚。”

公白飞的眉头微微皱了皱，没有开口。她没有反驳说这里明明可以睡觉，毕竟那些无家可归的人每天都是这么做的；也没有问他口中的“还算能住”到底是个怎样的标准，四星还是五星……而是静静望桌面，仿佛在观察那些还没擦干净的油星。她犹豫着。菲利克斯如果知道了她现在的处境，十有八九会主动提出帮她解决的办法，这点公白飞早猜到了。她在收工时找借口避开和菲利克斯一起走，部分就是出于这个原因。结果对方察觉到了不对，仍旧追了过来。真固执，她想。

然而，平心而论，这是一个很诱人的邀请。和快餐店或是时时可能被债主盯上的住所相比，宾馆是最好的选择了，至少有一间安静的屋子和足够的洗漱用品，还有一张干净的床铺。她已经劳累一天，就在这里趴着凑活一夜未免也太不人道。第二天，主演一大早还有拍摄任务要赶，若是不能以较好的精神去可不行。尽管她对这份工作怀着一种矛盾的态度，正如对菲利克斯怀着矛盾的态度一样，可是她到底离不开它。她的家庭离不开它。比她漂亮甚至还有相关经验的女演员有的是，她不想把工作搞砸然后把位子让给别人。来钱这么快的职业很难找。

“那我和你去。费用我等宽裕后还给你。最近我父亲的药物还需要钱……”公白飞轻声地开口了。她感觉到自己的脸颊在发烫，就像一只主动跟着别人回家的小猫。

菲利克斯点点头，做了一个不用再多说的手势，带她挤出了门，然后在屋檐内为之撑开伞，邀请她搭上手臂。

这是一个公白飞多少嫌恶的动作。她不那么喜欢菲利克斯身上的贵族气，譬如在为女士提供有些多余的照顾的时候，或者在剧组人员帮他补妆时总是一副根本没看到人的模样。虽然她知道，这些也不完全是菲利克斯的个人问题，是他们那个环境里的人自幼养成的习惯所致，可不喜欢就是不喜欢。“同样的出身，古费拉克就比你真挚得多。”一次， 她这样说。“不是的，我的飞儿。他的家族从他曾祖父那会儿就已经走下坡路了，到了他祖父那一代基本上变卖了所有的地产，完全是中产阶级的模样。”菲利克斯的回复只换来了公白飞冷淡的一瞥。“不，我不针对他。他是个好朋友。可是对我而言，了解这些历史是必修课。长辈总会和我们叨念的。”菲利克斯再次解释道。

的确，和古费拉克这种早就已经徒剩头衔的家族相比，尤苏波夫才刚刚遇上终于不能被摆平的风波。于是，五百余年的光耀似乎在这风波里湮没了，留下的是维持着那根空桅杆继续矗立的风雨飘摇。


End file.
